cookieclickerfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Golden Cookie
O Golden Cookie (Significa Biscoito dourado) (não se confunda com o Wrath Cookie) é um objeto que aparece na tela em uma posição aleatória durante a jogatina normal. Ele fica na tela por 13 segundos, lentamente desaparecendo até o nada (o tempo que ele fica na tela pode ser aumentado, veja abaixo). Se ele for clicado antes de que ele desapareça por inteiro, ele garantirá ao jogador um dos cinco resultados semi-aleatórios. Você pode ver quantos Golden cookies você clicou no no menu Stats. O menu antigamente mostrava quantos Golden cookies foram perdidos, porém Orteil removeu essa característica em função de que muitos jogadores diziam que isso estava "perturbando com seus TOC". Entretanto, o número de Golden cookies perdidos ainda pode ser achado escrevendo Game.missedGoldenClicks no console. Golden cookies são raros então fique atento por eles. Alguns tiveram reportado que reindeer e Golden Cookies não aparecem a menos que o navegador seja atualizado, por causa de bugs. Um fato interessante é que os Golden Cookies estão sempre em 7. Frenzy (veja abaixo) é vezes 7 e chains também são sempre em 7. Isto é por que 7 é símbolo de sorte. Atualizações de Golden Cookie vem na maioria em 7, como a conquista Leprechaun que requer que o jogador clique em 777 Golden cookies, se referindo ao número 7. Conquistas Relacionadas/Atualizações Atualizações Relacionadas Cronometragem de Aparecimento Não há nenhuma maneira de antecipar exatamente quando o próximo Golden Cookie irá aparecer sem usar um add-on. Entretanto, você pode fazer uma aproximação baseada na suas Atualizações de Golden Cookie se você tiver atualizado o Golden Goose Egg. Isso também é afetado pela sua taxa de FPS (Frames por segundo) atual, que pode ser mudado via trapaças. A probabilidade do Golden cookie aparecer cresce logisticamente conforme o tempo passa, com a probabilidade de ínicio perto de zero, mas aumentando extremamente rápido. Veja a tabela abaixo para algumas probabilidades comuns: Resultados Nota: Esses números apenas se aplicam exatamente para seu primeiro Golden Cookie. Há uma chance de 80% de que o Golden Cookie ser forçado a ser diferente do seu efeito anterior. Todas as chances são calculadas do código fonte. Para as probabilidade mais detalhadas, veja Probabilidades do Golden Cookie. *'47.858%' de pegar "Lucky!": ** Ganha uma instantânea quantidade de cookies igual a 13 mais 10% do seu atual número de cookies no seu banco, ou 20 minutos de cookies (que é seu CpS * 1200) mais 12, seja qual for for menor. *** Por 20 minutos de cookies, Wrinklers não são somados na conta, logo o CpS usado é o de antes dos Wrinklers consumirem parte dele. ** Junta com o Frenzy; se Frenzy estiver ativo enquanto você pega "Lucky", você pode pegar 20x7 = 140 minutos (ou 2 horas e 20 minutos) de cookies. * 47.858% de pegar "Frenzy" ** Da x7 da produção de cookie por 77 segundos. ** Afeta Cookies por Segundo, mas não afeta os Cookies por Clique diretamente (embora isso indiretamente afeta os cookies por clique com as atualizações /Titanium/Adamantium/Unobtainium/Eludium/Wishalloy Mouse. ** Você pode ver quanto tempo você tem restante usando a barra dourada na parte de baixo da tela. ** Não junta com si mesmo (pegar um Frenzy enquanto outro Frenzy está ativo vai simplesmente restar o tempo) *'3.308%' de pegar "Click frenzy": ** Da x777 de cookies por clique por 13 segundos. ** Funciona apenas para clique manual, não para o autoclique do Cursor. ** Pode também indiretamente juntar com frenzy. Depois de comprar todos as principais atualizações de "mouse", seu poder de clicar durante a frenzy aumenta aproximadamente x7 por causa do aumento no CpS, portanto pegando um "Click fenzy" durante um "Frenzy" rende grosseiramente x5439 poder de clicar até que tanto "Frenzy ou "Click Frenzy" acabe. * 0.003226% de pegar "blab" (realmente raro): ** Não faz nada, mas tem uma mensagem divertida, que inclui: *** Friabilidade de cookie x3 por 60 segundos! *** Chocolatidão x7 por 77 segundos! *** Elasticidade da massa pela metade por 66 segundos! *** Brilho do Golden cookie dobrado por 3 segundos! *** Economia mundial pela metade por 30 segundos! *** Beijos da vovó 23% mais mesquinho por 45 segundos! *** Obrigado por clicar! *** Enganei você! Este era só um teste. *** Golden cookies clicados +1! *** Seu clique foi registrado. Obrigado pela sua coperação. *** Obrigado! Esse bateu o lugar! *'0.975%' de iniciar uma "Cookie chain" ** Se o número de cookie no seu banco for menos do que 10 bilhões, o primeiro cookie que você clicar na corrente vai te recompensar com +7 cookies, e 3 segundos depois de clicar outro cookie irá aparecer o que vai te garantir +77 cookies, e o terceiro +777, e assim por diante. Se o número de cookies no seu banco já alcançou 10 bilhões, mas tem menos que 100 bilhões, o cookie chain vai começar com +77 cookies, e quanto alcançar 100 bilhões, irá começar com +777 cookies, e assim por diante. ** Entretanto, cada cookie apenas aparece por uma limitada quantia de tempo, abaixando enquanto você procede. O primeiro cookie fica na tela por 10 segundos, o segundo por 5 segundos, o segundo por 3 1/3, etc. alcançando um minímo de 1 segundo para 1 segundo para o 10º cookie e todos a frente. A corrente termina se você falhar em clicar num cookie antes dele desaparecer. (Felizmente estes são instantanêos, não existe nenhum tipo de "desaparecimento") Esta vida útil NÃO irá ser aumentada pelo Lucky Day ou Serendipity. Se você perder o cookie, um novo cookie aleatório irá aparacer em cerca de 3 segundos. Como patch da 1.0465, esse cookie deve ser suposto a desaparecer naturalmente, o próximo aparacerá numa quantidade similar de tempo (fazendo a sincronização de cervo mais fácil), presumivelmente ao infinito. ** Assumindo que você clique em cada cookie, os cinco primeiros sempre irão aparacer, porém depois disso, tem algumas coisas que podem fazer a corrente quebrar: *** Tem a possibilidade de 1% da corrente acabar sozinha. *** A corrente irá acabar se a recompensa que você ganhar clicando o próximo cookie na seqüência é mais de que 25% do seu banco. (Isso é, seu seu banco for menos do que 4x o valor do próximo cookie) *** A corrente irá acabar se a recompensa que você ganhar clicando o próximo cookie na seqüência é mais de que 3 horas de cookies coletados (Isso é, 10800 vezes seu CpS). Isto é afetao pelo Frenzy, então isso pode ser 21 horas, assumindo que você tem cookies o suficiente no seu banco. Como patch da 1.0465, se o resultado do novo cookie for mais do que o atual máximo (devido a tanto o Frenzy acabar ou Wrath/Gold alternativo), você pega extamente 3/21 horas de bônus em vez. ** Além desses, não há mais nada. ** Uma maneira fácil de pegar a maior parte de cookies em um corrente é minimizar uma tela até apenas uma parte pequena do cookie clicável ser vísivel. Dessa maneira a cookie chain irá aparecer apenas nessa área, e você pode ter a maior corrente possível.. ** Golden Cookies não irão começar correntes até que você tenha pelo menos 100.000 cookies assados alll time (todo o tempo). ** A tabela a seguir mostra as recompensas e requisitos para cada nível da corrente: Estratégia O golden cookie pode falhar em aparacer na primeira vez que começa um novo jogo em um browser sem uma Cookie Clicker data salva. Isso acontede se minTime e maxTime não se ajustam corretamente, Se você irá para uma partida de "true neverclick", reinicie o Cookie Clicker após o "Game Saved" aparecer pela primeira vez. Antes de obet alguma atualização de Golden Cookie você pode cronometrar quando o próximo irá aparecer baseado em quando você clicou o último. O tempo mínimo entre cada um é de 5 minutos sem atualizações. Isso torna pegar o 7 e 27 clicks necessários para comprar Lucky Day e Serendipity mais fáceis. Depois de pegar os upgrades, há menos do que um tempo necessário para eles já que eles aparecem frequentemente. Como ambos as atualizações, se você pegar um Frezy: o tempo mais cedo de que um novo Golden Cookie pode aparecer é de 30 segundos depois de a Frenzy acaba. By keeping a large sum of cookies in your bank at any given point you can maximize the returns of the "Lucky" outcome. The maximum available from a Lucky outcome is 1,200 times your current CpS (20 minutes of production,) or 10% of your current banked cookies. The game chooses the lower number, so for maximum gain from lucky cookies you need to have 12,000 times your CpS in the bank. If you have that amount in your bank, both upgrades and get all the golden cookies on average every 4 minutes and 50 seconds you'll receive 20 minutes worth of production from "Lucky" and 7.7 minutes from "Frenzy", which is equivalent to a 426% CpS bonus, not counting the other outcomes. This makes Lucky Day and Serendipity some of the most powerful upgrades in the game, if you're willing to invest the time into watching for golden cookies. On the other hand, banking cookies ties up resources that you could use to buy cookie-producing buildings instead. With Serendipity, and assuming you hit all golden cookies, each banked cookie earns 0.1 cookies on average every 290 seconds, so each additional average cookie-per-second from "Lucky" costs 2900 cookies. As long as the price of buildings hasn't increased too much, buying them immediately without banking is a cheaper way to improve your CpS -- especially because "Frenzy" applies only to building income (roughly doubling every building's effective CpS) but doesn't affect the interest rate from banking. If the building you're considering buying costs less than 2,900 times twice its net CpS contribution, you should buy it as soon as you can afford it. In practical terms, if your antimatter condensers are upgraded to String theory but not Large macaron collider, you should start banking only when the next condenser will cost about 14,000,000,000 times your CpS multiplier. This threshold will be proportionally higher if you don't anticipate hitting all of the golden cookies. *A trick to make golden cookies easier to see is to resize the browser window to an area so the golden cookie is easily clicked. The golden cookie always appears somewhere within the area of the browser window. When the area is restricted in such a way it only takes a quick glance to check if a golden cookie has appeared. *This strategy is also very helpful during cookie chains. When zoomed in, golden and wrath cookies appear larger so you're less likely to break the chain by missing a cookie. 'Get Lucky' Upgrade With the introduction of the Get Lucky upgrade, banking more than 84,000 seconds of cookies becomes a viable strategy. The doubled duration of the "Frenzy" outcome means "Lucky" golden cookies can potentially give you up to 1,200 times your CpS including the boost from the frenzy, or 8,400 times your base CpS (140 minutes of cookies!), assuming that the amount is less than 10% of your banked cookies. Due to the reduced probability of getting the same type of golden cookie twice in a row, the golden cookie following a "Frenzy" has almost a 90% chance of being a "Lucky". Once you have Get Lucky, the "Click frenzy" can appear while already in a "Frenzy". This combo can lead to massive cookie creation. If you also have all the "mouse" upgrades, giving you 7% of your CpS per click, with an average of 6 clicks per second for 25 seconds (you usually lose a second moving the cursor onto the cookie), you can receive up to approximately 17⅓ hours of production not including the clicking bonuses from the Cursor upgrades (excluded from the calculation because of how variable the bonuses are) which can boost the final result to well over half a day's worth of production. With keyboard clicking (like the MouseKeys feature) enabled, the total figure can easily be in the neighbourhood of CpS*150,000. Another Golden Cookie "combo" that is made possible by Get Lucky is a Frenzied Cookie Chain. The rewards at each level are not changed, by the income cap does take the Frenzy into account, therefore you may be able to get a higher "top reward" than you would otherwise get without the frenzy. (Specifically, this benefit occurs if the first four sig. fig. of your base income lie between 1.028 and 7.208). Achieving this combo can grant a bonus of anywhere between 10800 and 75600 times the CpS, above what the chain would otherwise have given you. Note that this also makes it entirely possible for a second "regular" Frenzy to occur whilst one is already in play. In this case, the effects do not stack; instead, it merely resets the duration of the 7x multiplier back to 154 seconds immediately following the second Golden Cookie click, not after the expiry of the first Frenzy. Similarly, triggering an Elder Frenzy (666x multiplier for 12 seconds) does not stack the multipliers, but instead replaces the Frenzy with the Elder Frenzy entirely. The brinksmanship of knowing just how long to leave a cookie on-screen before clicking it in order to maximise your cookie production thus depends on having a good eye for the Frenzy's timer bar, in order to click it when just over 26 seconds are left in case of a "Frenzy" + "Click Frenzy" overlap combo. Keep in mind, though, that the amount of cookies lost by cutting a Frenzy short by a few seconds is relatively minimal, and that in most cases clicking the Golden Cookies as soon as they appear is sufficient. Conversely, clicking a Golden Cookie during a Clot period may shorten the deficit from the "Clot" (by ending it immediately and replacing with a Frenzy) but may also reduce the benefit of a "Lucky" or of a "Click Frenzy". So on balance, it is likely to be worth leaving the Golden Cookie as late as possible or until the "Clot" has ended. Curiosidade *O efeito "Frenzy" era anteriormente x2 da produção de cookies por 60 segundos *O efeito "Lucky" era anteriormente bônus instantâneos de cookies iguais a 20% (atualmente 10% dos atuais cookies mais 13 *A atualização "Get Lucky" e seus textos associados são referências à música do Daft Punk com o mesmo nome. *Todos as conquistas relacionadas ao Golden Cookie são baseados em cliques de todo tempo, não clique do jogo atual. *Pelas atualizações relacionadas ao Golden Cookie serem baseadas em clique de-sempre, se você desbloquear a atualização 'Get Lucky' e resetar, uma vez que você clicar em um Golden Cookie, todos os três upgrades se tornarão disponíveis. *Cookies Blabs são nomeados "???" na notificação (onde "Frenzy" ou "Lucky" geralmente aparacem). * De acordo com uma afirmação das notícias, Golden Cookies tem gosto de "em algum lugar entre hortelã e alcaçuz". * Na versão de páscoa do jogo, a imagem do Golden Cookie era substituída por um coelinho.